


Destined

by Reeneryu



Category: History 3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiny, M/M, daddy Tang yi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeneryu/pseuds/Reeneryu
Summary: Jake never thought he'd come across Chris ever again in his life. But he does anyway.He does come across Chris and his world gets upturned...





	1. Hello. Again.

Jake ran down the stairs of the house as he heard his mother shout, "Jake!!! Breakfast is ready and you are late.." Somewhere around the ninth step, he slipped and almost fell down, face first. Almost. Thanks to the wooden railing at the side he was saved and a priority situation was overcomed by him holding on to it.  
He quickly reached the dining table where his father was chewing on the ham which he had carefully taken out of the burger (he was definitely gonna get scolded by his wife after the crime would be discovered). Jake grabbed one burger ran outside bidding his parents bye and a good day, totally ignoring his mother's grumble about him not eating properly. The door opened after 10 seconds again, through which a hurried figure of Jake entered to get the car keys and gave his mum a peck on the cheek, both of which he had forgotten.  
Jake reached the school 15 minutes late (he makes a mental note to save and buy a new car and do away with the old ford which actually belongs to his father; it was the nth time he made that note to himself). Cursing himself, he reached his desk in the staff room and delivered a quick good morning to the stylish Miss Hobbs. He found his English literature book among some scrambled papers on the desk. He was about to turn towards the direction of his class when he heard a high pitched voice from behind... "Mr. Jake!" The principal was always like that. Always walking around and speaking like he was declaring a war against the person he was speaking to. Jake turned towards the said voice so quickly that he almost had a whiplash.  
"Shit." The word softly left his lips and he mentally punched himself, twice. First of all, he was late. Secondly, he got caught being late. The principal coughed because of the curse word he used, motioning his hands towards a cute little girl who stood near him, looking at Jake with her big puppy eyes. "I'm here not to trouble you but to introduce you to your new student. Meet Jenny. She needs to be taken care of well. You see, Jenny here belongs to a very influential family." Jake narrowed his eyes at the last sentence of the principal but made no further interrogations. He stooped low at the height of the little girl and softly spoke to her, "Hello Jenny. I'm Sir Jake, your class teacher. I hope we have a good time together." The girl gave him a sweet smile and Jake had to admit she was rhe cutest child he had seen - with crooked teeth, curly hair with a rabbit hairband and fair chubby cheeks. 

After introducing the new student to the class, Jake taught them the poem, "Remember Me" by Christina Rossetti. The poem always left Jake in a sad and nostalgic mood. It somehow reminded him of his elder sister Lisa, who had died during child delivery six years ago, along with the child. It was a girl. She would have been as big as Jenny if she would have survived. Jake never wanted to be a junior school teacher, but after Lisa's death, he decided to follow her path. She was class one's class teacher. She always told Jake that it feels awesome to interact with little kids. Jake wanted to feel what she felt. So that's what brought Jake to the present state.  
He let the students have some interactions among themselves and himself got lost in his thoughts. He imagined Lisa in his place and how she would have been handling the children. He surely felt incompetent when he kept himself aside her. He was brought out of his reverie because of a shrill cry which came from the right corner of the room. All he saw was a bleeding Sam crying while trying to set himself free from the hands of Jenny which were firmly entangled in his hair, trying to pull out every possible strand. Jake ran to the very direction and harshly pulled Jenny on impulse, which further led to a louder cry from Sam. Jenny would not let go. Jake finally had to pinch her little hands to free Sam from her shackle. As soon as he was free, Sam ran behind Jake and tightly hugged his thighs from behind. Jenny stood there, strongly staring at Jake and the boy behind him. She had some blood on her nails. The scene infuriated Jake and he literally shouted at Jenny, "Why did you do this? Bad girl Jenny!"  
That was all it took for the little girl to burst into a fit of crying and shouting. She shouted again and again, "Daddy! I want my daddy! NOW!!!"  
The classroom was soon filled with other teacher of Little Flower Junior School. Jake showed no importance to the noisy girl while the other teachers tried to calm her. He treated the wound of Sam instead as the boy was now visibly shaking. The principal soon entered the room and got informed of the situation by Jake. With a worried expression he said, "We need to call her dad." Jake finally asked, "Why are you upset? Who is her influential father?"  
With a resigned sigh, the principal replied, "The leader of a gang."  
Now you see, Jake was a brave person. But the reply did make him gulp down the almost non-existent spit in his mouth. Gathering all the courage he had, he said, "Don't worry. Let me talk to him."

Later at the principal's office, Jenny was still mumbling some words but mostly "daddy". Jake sat on the black leather sofa, wiping the sweat of his palms on his pants now and then. The door finally opened and a tall man in black suit entered the room. Jake and the principal both stood up from their respective seats, while Jenny ran and jumped on the newcomer in the room, who, of course, held her tight and carried her. He nuzzled his head in the crook of now crying Jenny's head and started whispering "it's okay", "daddy's here", "don't cry baby". After some time, he finally looked up with rage filled in his eyes. However, his gaze softened when his eyes landed on Jake's figure. Then in a clear and audible voice he said, "Shao fei?"  
Jake on the other hand looked like aliens had invaded the earth and he could do nothing but gape at the sight. And as day follows night, the word "Tang yi" followed from the lips of Jake, not as a question but as a defeated, final answer. The principal could do nothing but swing his head from one side to the other, changing his shocking gaze from Jake to Mr. Chris Wu, in the silence that ensued thereafter.


	2. When We Were Young Part l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake cannot help but fall for the new guy with dirty white converse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter written in two parts will throw light on the past of Jake and Chris.

To say that Jake was happy to see a new student walk through the classroom door was an understatement. First thing he noticed about the said student was the dirty white converse the boy was wearing. It meant that he must have carelessly worn it in the morning without any desire to look perfect to his new friends. Jake did not like perfect.  
The second thing he noticed was his messy hair with bangs laid down on his forehead. It looked perfect with his attire, which was a leather jacket over plain white t-shirt and black jeans.  
But the reason he made Jake happy was nothing related to the physical appearance but a feeling of butterflies which seemed to invade Jake's tummy and made him feel giddy.  
Jake was going through a phase. He was in a phase where he had started to question his sexuality after having kissed his best friend Josh in a drunken fit in a party. It would have been easier for Jake if he would have forgotten the deed in the morning but unfortunately,he did not. Instead, he started to have a faint desire to feel Josh's lips on his again. He hoped the feeling would go away but no, it wouldn't. When he confronted Josh about it, his friend panicked and decided it would be best for them to maintain some distance. Jake never knew that maintaining distance for Josh meant never to speak again and avoid the other person in every possible way.  
And Josh was his only friend.

It had taken a while for Jake to accept the fact that now he was now a loner and if people did not hate him, they did not like him either. School for him was a place where he would go with his dad ( who was their English teacher mind you), study and return back home from, with his dad. There was nothing exciting about it.  
So when he saw this overtly handsome guy walk in through the door, he knew his high school days would become more interesting. And another important thing, he became sure that he would prefer the guy's dick to Maisey's boobs. His doubt that he might have been attracted to Josh alone as they spent too much time together was thrown far off to unknown distance and Jake knew, then, that he swung in the queer direction.  
"Hello everyone. I'm Chris. Hope to get along with you."  
His deep voice made Jake's heart race and a smile was automatically plastered on his face. 

It was not only Jake who was smitten with Chris. Many girls used to surround him during breaks at lockers and even class. Jake on the other hand had no guts to go over to Chris and talk to him. His episode with Josh scared him. Jake feared that if Chris comes to know about his feelings, he would avoid Jake too. So he nipped the sad ending in the bud. He watched Chris from afar. He atleast used to get a slight smile from Chris whenever their eyes met. Jake was happy with it. Atleast now, every day he woke up and got ready for school for two things - pocket money and Chris.

Jake's dad had to stay back at school for some work and he had to go home alone. He was supposed to take a bus, but he hated it. So he was just lazily walking outside the school compound mentally debating if he should walk home or wait for his dad. The area was pretty much empty as the students had already left and all Jake could hear was the chirping of the birds and distant sound of bus honking in the rays of the evening sun. He decided to wait.

Out of boredom, he started tracing the street with the tip of his shoes drawing invisible flowers and clouds. A sharp "triing" of a bicycle made his body shake visibly and he jerked his head up to see the source of the sound that surprised him. He was all but happy to see Chris' figure in front of him- one foot on the cycle, the other resting on the ground, hands on the handlebars, perfectly flexing his hand muscles which were visible in his folded check shirt. He looked like a model. And Jake stood there like a dork trying to gulp in the scene in front of him. He didn't know what was more beautiful, Chris or the sunset.  
Chris must have felt a bit awkward to stand there in silence so he did an " ahem" to break it. That pulled Jake out of the trance. "Hey! You got a punishment or something?" Chris asked.  
"No!" Jake hurriedly replied as if did not want Chris to think he was a delinquent.  
"Fine then. Why are you still here?" Chris further asked.  
"I always go home with my dad,Sir Hsu. But today he has some work. I was supposed to take the bus home but I decided to wait for him." Jake said in a defeated tone. He somehow did not want Chris to know that his father was also their teacher. Chris always hung out with the "we're cool and we hate teachers, we hate administration" type of guys and so he felt like he was giving him a negative information.  
However, his reply seemed to have no effect on Chris as he gave a wide smile and said, "You're lucky that today I decided to go home on my own and ordered my driver not to fetch me."  
"You have your own driver?!" Jake softly yelled in surprise with big eyes and immediately facepalmed mentally when he saw Chris giving him a quirky smile.  
"So, do you want me to take you home on my bike?" Chris asked cordially with left eyebrow raised a bit, a bit doubtful about Jake's answer.  
Jake wanted to scream "Oh yes, yes, a hundred times yes!" but what came out of his mouth made him mentally facepalm himself second time in a row.  
"But you always go home in that black suv. Can you even ride the cycle?"  
Chris gave him a smirk, he gave Jake a legit smirk and Jake knew that Chris knew he used stalk him- be it in the canteen, library, the lockers or while going home. Jake felt more embarrassed than that time when he had fallen asleep during the Sunday mass and also snored until the girl beside him had nudged him awake only to see all the eyes inside the church on him, including Jesus's.  
His embarrassment however subsided when a calm expression took over Chris's face as he tapped the pillion seat of the cycle. Jake gave him a teeth- showing smile and in a swift move he reached behind Chris and climbed the cycle.  
"Let's go. I'll give you the direction." Jake said tapping Chris's shoulder with both hands.

Later, when they were going downhill and Jake had to strongly wrap his arms around Chris's torso, Chris slightly tilted his head backwards saying, "Call me Tang Yi. It's my Chinese name."  
Grinning, Jake said, "Only if you call me Shao Fei. Now look at the front, I don't want to die with you on this bicycle."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first history fic and I'm nervous about it.


End file.
